


Dirty Briefs and Saturday Nights

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Huxloween 2019 [14]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Huxloween, Kylux - Freeform, Laundry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Huxloween Prompt 17: Abandoned PlacesArmie fled his old life. On his last pair of clean underwear and socks, he has to go to the nearest laundry mat. It isn't as it seems.





	Dirty Briefs and Saturday Nights

Armie had left in a hurry. He packed up his minimal belongings and took the first apartment he could find. That probably wasn't ideal but he needed to get away from Brendol and his now ex, fast.  
  
The apartment was small but just right for him and in a pretty okay neighbourhood. His suite didn't have laundry, neither did the building itself but it was close to many amenities, a laundry mat one of them.  
  
He was on his last pair of socks and his last pair of briefs so he had no choice but to venture out. He was far enough from his old life that the chance of running into Brendol or his ex was slim to none. Besides, he doubted Brendol would actually look for him, his ex, on the other hand, that was really who Armie had to worry about.  
  
He gathered his change, stuffed his dirty clothes into a backpack and made his way. It was already dark though it actually wasn't that late on a Saturday night. But since it was a Saturday, the laundry mat should be empty, or close to it. He had enough change for the machines and single packets of laundry detergent and fabric softener.  
  
The place was empty as Armie assumed it would be. It was clean and the machines were relatively new and that made him feel a little better. He spotted the vending machine and quickly put his change in the slot and stuffed his clothes into one of the first machines.  
  
He took a seat and just watched the machine's window as he had forgotten to grab a book _and _his phone. There were magazines on a rack and he figured there was enough to occupy him for the short time of one wash and one dry cycle.  
  
He picked up a magazine and mindlessly flipped through the pages, not paying much attention to the pages. But as he continued to leaf through it, the advertisements started to catch his eye.  
  
The magazine was incredibly old.  
  
Armie's eyes flickered up and across the room where his gaze landed on a large, dark shadow, one that wasn't there before.  
  
Nah. Armie shook his head. He probably just didn't notice earlier and now his mind was playing tricks on him.  
  
The washer buzzed and Armie got up to transfer his clothes to the dryer.  
  
The shadow moved with him and eventually moved closer. Armie had been too busy to notice until he felt hot breath against his neck.  
  
His brain automatically provided his ex's face and he turned around swinging. He didn't connect to anything; his arm had been held in place.  
  
"That's not very nice," a soft voice said, then Armie's eyes focused on the man in front of him. Tall, dark hair and eyes. Beautiful in an unreal sort of way. _Nothing_ like his ex. Armie tried to pull his arm back but the man continued to hold it tight in his grasp.  
  
"I thought you were someone else," Armie said as a matter of fact but still tried to wiggle himself free.  
  
"I have to ask why such a beautiful creature is at a laundry mat on a Saturday night. Alone."  
  
Armie, well, a part of Armie was screaming at him, that he needed to get away and fast. That the man in front of him was extremely dangerous.  
  
"I was on my last pair of socks and briefs," Armie said before he thought it through and a wave of embarrassment washed over him at his admission.  
  
"You are new to the neighbourhood, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought so. My name is Kylo, I own the laundry mat." Kylo stepped back and let go of Armie, only to reach out his hand as to shake, "and you are?"  
  
"Armitage. But you can call me Hux." Armie held out his hand and Kylo grasped it immediately.  
  
"Hux," Kylo rolled his name over his tongue, "it is nice to meet you."  
  
The dryer buzzed and Armie turned back to it, took out his clothes and place them on top of the dryer to fold them.  
  
And when he turned back to Kylo, he was gone.


End file.
